


A Gift For Dean

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Cursed Dean, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone turns back time and makes Dean ten again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift For Dean

Dean was walking through the woods with his gun in his hand murmuring to himself how he hates witches. Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean’s hatred of witches. Sam didn’t care much for witches either. They tended to be more creative than the average creature they ran across. The witch they were chasing was responsible for men disappearing and returning as young teenagers and children. All of the men were either hiking or camping in the woods when they disappeared. The wooded area was vast so they had a lot of ground to cover. 

It didn’t take long for the witch to find them. She appeared to them from behind a tree. Her skin glowed in the night. Her eyes were a deep brown and her crimson hair flowed down to her waist. She was wearing a pink dress simple and elegant. She smiled at them and dipped her head as she spoke. Her voice was soft without a hint of anger or fear, “Good evening Sam and Dean.”

Dean raised his gun at the witch and snickered. He replied coldly, “Good night, bitch.” He fired his gun and struck the witch in her heart.

She stepped back as the blow hit her but she did not bleed. She put her hand over her chest for a moment before moving her hand away. The wound was gone. She looked at Dean with pity, “I am not a witch, Dean. You cannot kill me.”

Sam gave a Dean a look, asking him what to do. Dean just shrugged and Sam diplomatically stepped in, “If you’re not a witch then what are you?”

She smiled at Sam and stepped forward, “I am the Goddess of Innocence. My name is Persephone.”

Sam gave Dean an uneasy smile. Dean may hate witches. Sam hated Gods but he knew Gods could be defeated. It was just a matter of finding a way, which admittedly was easier said than done.

As if reading Sam’s mind she replied, “You cannot kill me, Sam. You have no reason to wish me harm.”

Dean snorted and glared at her, “Yeah, and then what is with all the men you are turning back into children.”

Persephone took a step closer to Dean and looked in his eyes. She frowned and looked saddened. “I am giving them back what they lost. If their innocence was lost without their consent. I turn back time. I make them forget and let them relive their lives as if it never happened.”

Dean shook his head and replied in a cocky tone, “If you want to give them back something then why not punish the person who hurt them.”

Persephone stepped forward closer to Dean, “You have been hurt, Dean. I can see it marked on your soul.”

Dean shook his head and replied coldly, “I’ve been to Hell, of course, my soul is marked.”

Persephone shook her head, “No Dean, your soul was marked long before you were dragged into the Underworld.”

Sam looked between Dean and Persephone. Sam wasn’t sure what he was thinking or what event the goddess was referring too but he knew this wasn’t good. He figured a hasty retreat would be timely. They clearly needed to regroup and right now this goddess was more than they could handle. He spoke calmly as he could but the urgency was clear in his voice, “Dean, we should go.”

Persephone focused her gaze on Sam. She smiled slightly at him. She spoke in a cheerful tone, “Your soul was not marked the way your brother’s soul was marked. He protected you from that.”

Dean angrily replied, “Shut your mouth.”

Sam felt a pain in his stomach. He became uneasy as he looked at Dean. He knew Dean was hiding something from him that this goddess knew. Sam reached to grab Dean’s arm but he couldn’t reach Dean in time. The goddess touched Dean on the cheek.

The woods filled with a flash of light and Sam looked down to see a 10-year-old boy standing in the pile of Dean’s clothes. The boy was Dean. Sam was sure of it, not because he remembered per se but he remembered the pictures of Dean at that age. Dean looked up at him with his big green eyes that were filled with fear.

Dean wrapped the oversized shirt around himself and sat down on the ground. He swallowed hard when he saw the goddess. His voice was that of a child and it didn’t carry the same strength of the Dean Sam knew. “Who are you people? Did you take my dad?”

Sam gave Dean a nervous smile and turned back to the goddess. He was angry, “Change him back.”

Persephone frowned at Sam and replied simply, “No, it is for the best. His innocence was stolen at 10. Now, he gets to relive his childhood.”

Sam bit down on the lip before continuing, “Look, I know you mean well but everyone in Dean’s life is dead except for me and he is expecting me to be 6, not 30.”

Persephone shrugged, “I guess you will have to find a way to make him understand.” She then turned her attention to Dean. She knelt down in front of him and ran a hand over his chest. His clothes shrunk to fit him. She smiled at Dean and smiled softly, “Dean, you are such a beautiful boy. Enjoy this gift for as long as you like.”

Dean peered up at her but did not say a word. Persephone looked back briefly to Sam and said, “When Dean loses his innocence of his own free will. He will be returned to his rightful age if he chooses. Good luck.” Then the goddess disappeared before their eyes.

Sam took a tentative step towards Dean. He gave Dean an uncomfortable smile and reached out a hand. “What do you say we get out of here and go home?”

Dean glared at him and said innocently, “Please mister, just let me go.” Dean looked around with his eyes wide and filling with tears, “Did you really kill my dad and Sammy?”

Sam closed his eyes for a moment before he remembered what he had said that would make Dean think that. Then he recalled telling the goddess that everyone was dead. Sam spoke softly, “Dean, I am Sammy. The goddess cursed you to be a child again. You look to be about 10, but you were 34.”

Dean nodded and looked at Sam suspiciously, “Why does the heater in the Impala raddle?”

Sam scrunched up his eyebrow and gave Dean a confused look before he replied, “You put Legos in the vents. Why?”

Dean nodded again and said softly, “Just wondering if you knew. Sammy isn’t supposed to know about monsters, ghosts, and demons. Sammy is supposed to be safe. He isn’t supposed to be doing what Dad does.”

Sam gave Dean an uncomfortable smile, “That was true when I was younger, but eventually, I found out the truth. You told me on Christmas. Dad was pissed but it was for the best.”

Dean nodded again looking around the woods. His voice was weak, “Where is Dad? The last thing I remember was he was running late on a hunt and I was taking money down to pay the motel manager for a few more nights. The manager asked me to come back into his room to get me some change. Then the next thing I know I am here in the woods.”

Sam knew there was no way he was going to tell Dean that the motel manager probably had less than pure intentions. However, he did feel anger towards their father for abandoning them like that. Not that it was uncommon for their dad to leave them for long periods of time. It was just now, Sam had to wonder how many shady motels and apartment managers Dean had to fend off or worse what if Dean didn’t escape their grasp? What if these people hurt Dean?

Sam took a deep breath before answering Dean. He knew he was going to break Dean’s heart with what he had to say, “Dean, our dad died. He… He is in Heaven with mom.”

Dean’s eyes filled with tears and he bit down on his bottom lip as not to cry. “How did he die?” His voice was shaky and his arms were wrapped tightly around himself.

Sam wanted to hug Dean but he wasn’t sure how he would react. He knew he couldn’t tell Dean the truth. There was no way he was going to tell Dean that their father sold his soul for him. Instead, Sam decided on a half-truth, “Dad died in a car accident. I am sorry Dean.”

Dean didn’t cry, instead, he just nodded. He looked up at Sam with fearful eyes, “What are you going to do to me? Are you going to hurt me?”

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder and said calmly, “I am going to take you to our home. We live in a bunker but it is home. I am your brother. I would never hurt you. Will you walk back with me to the Impala so we can go home?”

Dean nodded followed Sam to the car. He silently slipped into the seat and Sam couldn’t help but wonder if his brother was always this passive. He was not expecting Dean to go along with him.

++

Sam led a very quiet and nervous Dean into the bunker. He wasn’t sure how Dean would react but he was hoping for the best. Dean looked around the main room and stared at all the books for a long moment without saying a word.

Sam smiled at him, mostly out of nervousness. He tried to keep his voice steady, “Hey Dean, why don’t you have a seat?” Dean didn’t speak, instead, he just nodded and sat down in a chair. The silence worried Sam and he figured it was distrust that was causing the silence. He knew that the Dean he remembered would be rambling off sarcastic comments, but the Dean of the past was clearly a little more reserved.

Sam closed his eyes and prayed out loud. It always made him feel awkward when he did this but he needed help. “Castiel, I need your help. Dean needs your help. He was cursed by Persephone. Could you please get down here?”

When Sam opened his eyes, Castiel was standing before him with a curious look on his face. “Hello, Sam.” Castiel looked at Dean whose eyes were wide since Castiel’s arrival and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean pulled his legs up to his chest on the chair and bit down on his bottom lip hard. He was trying to stay strong. He knew he had to say strong. Dean’s voice was uneasy when he spoke, “Are you a demon?”

Castiel gave Dean a confused look and walked over to him. He touched Dean on the shoulder causing Dean to flinch. Cas sighed, “I am not a demon. I am an angel of the Lord.” Cas turned to Sam, “I don’t think he has his memories past age ten.”

Sam nodded in agreement and then he said, “Yeah, I know. Persephone said the curse will be broken after Dean loses his innocence of his own free will. I figure we have a few years before that will be able to happen.” Sam paused when he realized something, “But that would mean that his memories are still inside his head. Do you think you could break down the wall or whatever like you did with my Hell memories? That way, at least, Dean... I don’t know. Can you, Cas?”

Cas gave Sam a nod and said carefully, “I can try, but first I need to make sure it will not cause any damage. The emotions of a 10-year-old are not as easily controlled as the emotions of a 34-year-old and some of Dean’s memories could break him.”

Sam understood what Cas was saying, even if he didn’t like it. He wanted his big brother back. Sam let out a slow breath and said, “Okay, I am going to try to find our box of pictures while you see what you can do.” Sam then turned and left the room.

Dean stared at Castiel and asked tentatively, “If you are an angel then why didn’t you save mommy?”

Castiel didn’t understand the question, “It was beyond my control, Dean. I am sorry.”

Dean rested his head on his knees and said distantly, “Is it true my daddy is dead?”

Castiel replied simply, “Yes.”

Dean shook in the chair and said carefully, “That guy who says he is Sam reminds me of him a little.” Dean paused before asking, “Did you see my mommy and daddy in Heaven?”

Cas gave Dean a confused look and replied, “Of course not, they are both in Hell.”

Dean’s eyes got wide and tears threatened to break but he did not cry. He was adamant when he spoke, “I have a good mommy and daddy. They wouldn’t go to Hell!”

Cas did not understand why this was so upsetting to Dean. This was a simple fact. “Your parents both made choices that landed them in Hell.”

Dean stood up from his chair and backed away from Cas, “No, they wouldn’t go to Hell. You’re lying. You’re just being mean and hateful.” Then Dean started crying as he backed himself into a corner. He sobbed and said, “Please just let me go to Pastor Jim’s or Uncle Bobby’s place. Please.”

Sam walked back in the room with the box to hear Dean’s last words and sat the box on the table. He shot Cas a curious look and asked calmly, “What happened?”

Cas shrugged, “I told him your parents are in Hell. He didn’t take it well.”

Sam glared at Cas for a moment before stating angrily, “Cas, you can’t tell a kid that. Nobody wants to go to Hell.”

Cas stared at Sam for a moment and said, “That is not true, your father, Dean, and yourself willingly went to Hell.”

Sam sighed because sometimes Castiel just didn’t understand humans, “Yeah, I know Cas.”

Dean curled up around himself in the corner of the room and asked, “Why did everybody go to Hell? Am I going to Hell?”

Sam gave Dean a sympathetic look and knelt down in front of him. He kept his voice gentle, “No Dean, of course not. You are a good person. Castiel pulled you from Hell because you didn’t belong there.”

Dean nodded and sobbed, “Then why can’t he pull mommy and daddy from Hell?”

Cas replied simply, “John is too deep in Hell. Crowley pulled him back down after he escaped. I am not sure what Crowley’s intent with John is. Mary is in Hell because of her actions in life.”

Sam glared at Cas for a moment and asked slowly, “Cas, what actions? She was killed by a demon when she tried to protect me.”

Cas gave Sam a sympathetic look, “One does not go to Heaven when they sell the vessel and by extension the soul of their unborn son to a demon. She destined herself to Hell when she made that deal.”

Dean fell down in the corner and curled himself into a ball. He sobbed murmuring, “no, no, no.”

Sam knelt down by Dean and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. He didn’t try to get away. Sam pulled Dean into a hug and rocked him in his arms. He kept his voice gentle as he said. “Shh.. it is okay Dean.”

As Sam held Dean, Cas walked over and put a hand on Dean’s head. Dean buried his head further into Sam was Cas touched him. After a few moments, Cas removed his hand and said flatly, “I cannot remove the wall. It is sealed with bonds stronger than what I can break. I will go to the Heavens and see if there is a way I can reverse it.” Sam nodded as he held Dean and Cas disappeared.

++

After going through a box of pictures, Sam led Dean to Dean’s bedroom within the bunker. Dean closed the door behind him and took in the room. It was weird to him with the guns on the wall and the neatly made bed. He pressed his hand into the mattress. It was soft and conformed to his hand. He wasn’t sure he liked it.

Still, he sat back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He wondered how much of what they were telling him was true. He still wasn’t sure if the tall man was Sam and if the dark haired man was an angel, but they had the Impala. Dean started to cry because he wanted his dad back and he wanted his Sammy back.

Dean knew that if he was kidnapped or missing, his dad probably wouldn’t come looking for him. It was Sam his father loved, not him. He knew he was just Sam’s babysitter and if Sam was really an adult. Sam didn’t need him anymore. Dean didn’t know where that left him and he wondered if he was going to be sent away somewhere.

Dean cried until he had nothing left to cry. He decided that he was going to leave. He was going to try to find his dad. Dean carefully got up off the bed and opened the door to his room. He crept down the hallway listening for any sound. Behind a door he heard the adult Sam’s voice, “Hey Charlie, it is Sam. I need a favor… Dean got cursed by a goddess and he is 10 again. I need paperwork for him giving me guardianship…. Yeah, I know it is a lot to ask… I am sorry…. No, I want our dad to be listed as the father. You’ll have to make something up for the mother…. John Winchester…. I know… No, I don’t think he believes me. I can see it in his eyes… Cas can’t see him in less he prays to Cas. We are hidden from creation… Yeah, I know Crowley would love to get his hands on 10-year-old Dean. But I won’t let that happen… I will keep him safe, don’t worry… Thank you, Charlie.”

Dean stepped carefully away from the door and wondered if this man was going to really keep him. The prospect of that scared him. He just wanted to go back to his old life. He didn’t have a purpose in this one. Dean carefully made his way into the library, where he was earlier in the evening. The box of pictures was still on the table but next to it was his dad’s journal.

Dean crept over to it. He knew his father wouldn’t just leave it. He opened it and started looking through the pages. Some of it was known to him, but then there were pages covered in things that he didn’t remember happening. As he flipped the pages, eventually the handwriting changed rotating between two different sets of handwriting.

He pursed his lips and wondered who had been writing in his dad’s journal. Dean wasn’t sure but he was going to find out. He looked around the table and saw an open book. It was about the Greek Goddess Persephone. He remembered that was the one who spoke to him in the woods. She was nice, but she scared him. He skimmed through the writings about her and stopped when he read that she was also once the Queen of the Underworld. Dean swallowed hard and thought about Hell. That had been the subject of the evening maybe he was dead and slowly being dragged into Hell.

Dean rubbed his eyes to try to fight away the tears. It was hitting home for him that no one really loved him and now he had a goddess after him. He knew that even if his father was alive he wouldn’t bring Sammy near this. He knew he was on his own.

Dean’s internal thoughts were disrupted when he heard a voice, “Hey Dean, what are you doing up?”

Dean quickly turned his head to see the adult Sam standing behind him. It made him nervous and he stepped back hitting the table. He swallowed hard and tried to look strong, but inside he was terrified. He blurted out, “Please don’t hurt me. I wasn’t doing anything I swear.”

Sam sighed and put his hands up to show he didn’t mean any harm. He could see that Dean was upset and scared. Sam slowly knelt down to get on Dean’s level. He spoke softly, “You’re not in trouble, Dean. I was just concerned. I know that your life got turned upside down tonight and that can’t be easy.”

Dean clutched his hands on the side of the table as he stared at Sam trying not to cry. He didn’t want Sam to think he was weak. He hesitantly spoke, “I heard you talking on the phone. I heard that you are going to get guardianship papers for me. Why do you want to keep me? Why don’t you just let me go?”

Sam slowly lowered his hands and placed them on his knees. He made eye contact with Dean when he spoke, “You’re my brother, Dean. I love you. I want to take care of you. I know you would take care of me. I know you have taken care of me. So now, it is my turn to take care of you.” Sam paused, “But Dean, you’re not a prisoner here. If you really don’t want to stay with me. I can drop you off at a police station. It is your choice.”

Dean nodded and looked around the room. Sam could see his eyes filling with tears. “Why can’t you drop me off with Uncle Bobby, Pastor Jim, or Caleb?”

Sam gave Dean a sympathetic look and said softly, “Dean, a lot has happened in the past 24 years. They have all died. I am sorry.”

Dean bit down on his lower lip and nodded. Then he asked, “How?”

Sam sighed and maintained his soft voice, “Pastor Jim and Caleb were killed by demons. Bobby was killed by Leviathans. I am sorry, Dean.”

Dean stared at Sam for a moment longer and started to cry. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. He curled up in a ball on the floor and just sobbed. Sam cautiously pulled Dean over to him and held him. He gently rubbed his back until Dean cried himself to sleep.

++

Dean woke up in the morning in the too soft bed in the room with guns on the wall. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore last night, but he was clearly tucked into bed. It made him uncomfortable because nobody had tucked him in since his mother died and it was always his job to tuck little Sammy in. Dean wondered if the adult Sam was the one that tucked him in.

Dean got up and wandered through the bunker. He made his way to the kitchen where the adult Sam was silently making coffee. His hair was a mess. Dean sat down in one of the chairs and watched Sam for a moment. He picked at the finish on the table absently, not knowing what he should say. His dad always got mad when he interrupted and Dean didn’t know if the adult Sam was the same way.

Dean heard his stomach growl, which must have gotten the adult Sam’s attention because he turned around. The adult Sam smiled at him, “I didn’t know you were up. Can I get you something for breakfast? We have a little bit of everything or I can run out and get you what you like.”

Dean eyed him suspiciously and said, “I eat whatever Sammy doesn’t want.”

Sam was confused by that statement and had something of a shocked look on his face. “Oh, I.. um.. I want you to pick.” He gave an uncomfortable smile.

Dean just frowned and said, “Sammy is a picky eater. He will say he wants something then he will want something else. I eat whatever he decided he didn’t want. I don’t want Sammy to be disappointed.”

Sam nodded as if to understand, “Dean, I am Sammy, all grown up. I don’t do that anymore and I am sorry I did that to you when I was a kid. It wasn’t very nice of me. It is okay to want something for breakfast.”

Dean looked away and then he dropped his gaze down to the table. He spoke softly, “Oh, so this is like when I go to Uncle Bobby’s house and he makes me tell him something I want to do.”

Sam smiled because if nothing else, Bobby tried. Sam decided to expand on that in the little piece of information to draw Dean out. “Did Uncle Bobby take you to do what you wanted to do?”

Dean nodded but frowned, “Yeah, one day I got to play catch instead of practice shooting like Dad wanted. Dad was pretty upset about it when he picked Sammy and me up. Dad taught me it’s not about what I want it is about what has to be done. So after that, I started telling Uncle Bobby I wanted to do the things Dad wanted me to do.”

Sam frowned. It wasn’t quite the answer he was looking for. He could only wonder what exactly his father did to Dean to teach him that. Sam decided not to pry too much in that area. He knew it would start a fight with Dean when he came back to himself.

Sam poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Dean. He slowly took a sip of coffee and then he looked at Dean. He decided to state the obvious and see if that would get Dean to make a choice for himself. “I am drinking coffee. Do you want something to drink? We have milk, juice, and water.”

Dean looked at Sam and then turned his head away. He was thirsty. He figured that getting something to drink wouldn’t be bad. He didn’t want to impose on this adult Sam and he didn’t understand adult Sam’s questions. Dean quietly said, “Umm, can I have some water, please?.. Please, Sir.”

Sam knew their dad was big on respect, including the whole yes sir and no sir routine. Still, he didn’t want Dean calling him sir. He figured he could address that later. Sam got up and poured Dean a glass of water and sat it in front of him. He smiled at Dean as Dean tentatively took a drink. Sam sat back down in front of him and stated gently, “Dean, can you please tell me what you want for breakfast? I am not dad. I think it is okay for you to want things.”

Dean looked away and Sam could see that the boy was about to cry. Sam thought that maybe he pushed too far. Sam quickly stated in a reassuring voice, “Hey Dean, it is okay. I am sorry. How about I make your favorite breakfast as an adult? How does that sound?”

Dean wrapped his arms around himself and few tears fell from his face. He sniffed and shook slightly, “I shouldn’t have favorite things.”

Sam sighed and stated clearly, “Dean that is not true. I know I am your favorite brother.” Sam smiled slightly and got up. He set forth on making breakfast. He honestly had no idea what Dean’s favorite breakfast was. Every time they had breakfast, Dean ordered the daily special or got donuts.

A short time later, Sam sat down a plate in front of Dean and one in front of him. He made scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Sam watched as Dean gave an honest smile before starting to eat his food. Sam wondered if maybe watching Dean grow up all over again wouldn’t be bad. He could give Dean the childhood he never got to have because of him.

++

Sam spent most of the afternoon researching in the library glancing over periodically to see a very silent Dean. He wondered why Dean was so quiet but figured it had to do with literally everyone in his life being dead. Sam thought that would be enough to make anyone go silent.

Sam felt he was getting somewhere on the lore when he knew how to summon Persephone. Sam wandered around the bunker until he gathered the supplies. Then he summoned Persephone.

Sam watched as Persephone appeared before him. She frowned at him but looked the same as she did in the forest. “Sam, why have you summoned me?”

Sam crossed his arms and glared at her, “You cursed my brother. Undo it.”

Persephone shrugged, “I am giving Dean the chance to have something back that was once stolen from him like it was stolen from me. I already told you how to break it. Well, I told you one of the ways.”

Sam quirked an eyebrow but before he could respond. Dean’s shaky voice cut in, “You mean, I got raped and you turned me back to the age I was before I got raped.”

Sam gave Dean a sympathetic look and said firmly, “No one is going to rape you, Dean.”

Persephone smiled, “Sam, I was once Queen of the Underworld. I resided in the darkest part of the underworld. The place for the most damned souls. It is lonely there, but I can see on your soul that you have been there. You were pulled from there, as was I. We did not belong there. But, you can send a soul back there without falling in yourself.”

Sam bit down on his lip nervously. He knew the place Persephone was speaking of. It was the place of his nightmares, a place he silently vowed to never tell 10-year-old Dean about. Persephone smiled at him, “Find the man that took Dean’s innocence as he dies get him to eat wheat and seven pomegranate seeds. This will break the curse and send him to the darkest part of the Underworld.” She paused, “Good luck, Sam.”

++

Dean wouldn’t tell Sam the name of the motel they were staying at when Dean was 10.  Sam needed to know and he needed to know the name of the motel manager who put his hands on Dean. He had to make this right, not so Dean would be 34 again, but because the bastard deserved to die and the cage seemed like a great place for him to spend eternity with Sam.

Still, Sam needed to get Dean to spill what he knew because he didn’t remember. Sam decided bribery would be the best method. He baked a frozen apple pie they had in the freezer. Once it cooled he gave Dean a slice with a glass of milk. Sam loved the look on the 10-year-old’s face when he saw the pie. It was like his world was now complete.

Carefully Sam approached the subject again, “Dean, can you tell me the name of the motel you were staying at before you woke up in the woods?”

Dean stopped eating his pie but his focus remained on his plate. He pursed his lips before finally looking up at Sam. “I don’t want to tell you. You told me it is okay to want things and I don’t want to tell you.”

Sam nodded because he had told Dean that. He just didn’t expect it to be thrown back at him in this manner. Carefully Sam probed, “Fair enough, but can you tell me why you don’t want me to know?”

Dean shrugged, “I am not ready to grow up yet and I don’t want anyone to go to Hell because of me. Besides, you are nice to me. You don’t yell at me like Dad does.” Dean paused clearly thinking about something, “If you don’t send me away, are you going to make me go to school?”

Sam frowned but he decided to respect Dean’s decision on this, even if Dean was 10. It was still his choice at least to Sam it was. Sam put on a fake smile and patted Dean on the shoulder, “I am not sending you away. I would never do that, but yes, you will have to go to school.”

Dean stuck out his lip and pouted, “Why? I technically already went through school.”

Sam gave an honest smile and laughed, “Yes, you did but you don’t remember that and do you know what makes a great hunter?”

Dean perked up and smiled, “Training.”

Sam smiled again, “Training includes getting an education. The best hunters are smart.”

Dean frowned and started picking at his pie, “I am not very smart, Sammy.”

Sam ruffled Dean’s hair and smiled, “Yes, you are. You grew up to be the second best hunter in the world.”

Dean gave Sam a suspicious look and asked, “Who is the best hunter?”

Sam moved in to tickle Dean’s belly and said, “Me.” As Sam tickled Dean and listened to his laughter, he thought that maybe giving Dean a second chance to get to be a kid isn’t such a bad thing. He could do this because Dean deserved to have his innocence.


End file.
